He Sings, She Comes Apart
by adrianalazarey
Summary: Short fic, response to the Glee Kink Meme on livejournal. Her enthusiastic reactions made him feel stupid for not realising it earlier. Music got Rachel Berry off.


**Title:** He Sings, She Comes Apart

**Spoilers:** Refers to the Puckleberry relationship in "Mash Up", but nothing other than that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_, or "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Sadness.

**Authors Note:** Response to the Glee Kink Meme on livejournal. First real time writing smut fiction, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.

**Prompt:** _Puck/Rachel - Rachel gets off on Puck singing to her while bringing her off. Either with his mouth or hands._ – anon.

**Summary:** Her enthusiastic reactions made him feel stupid for not realising it earlier. Music got Rachel Berry off.

* * *

"_Sweet Caroline_," he crooned in her ears as his right hand worked her over, fingers of the left flicking over her exposed nipple. They were on her bed; Rachel completely naked and Puck nowhere close, only sans jacket. She bucked up against his hand impatiently.

"_Good times never seem so good_."

"God, **Noah**!" she moaned, moving her hips in graceless, jerky movements. Puck laughed softly against her ear, head resting on her pillow right next to her ear, eyes open as hers screwed even more tightly shut and her head arched back. He was driving her insane.

He took advantage of her entirely too often, and she loved it. It had happened completely by accident, during their third time together. The first time they had sex had been over much too quickly, Rachel working Puck into too excited a state that resulted in a problem to rival Finn's. Rachel hadn't even gotten off, which Puck took, well, rather badly. He had tried so hard, the second time, and although it had lasted a lot longer, the results had been the same.

The third time had been different. Puck wasn't sure what had prompted him to start singing to himself during sex in an effort to make himself last longer; probably the fact that he was having hot, sweaty naked Jewish sex with Rachel Berry, and you couldn't really look at her without thinking about music. But he had muttered the lyrics to a favourite Radiohead song under his breath, concentrating on them instead of the wonderful feeling off his girlfriend clenching around him. And it had worked.

He hadn't expected Rachel's response though. She had gone completely wild, coming completely undone underneath him and moaning his name so loudly, he thanked the Lord that her fathers weren't home. As soon as it was over she had looked at him with those beautiful bedroom eyes of hers and practically pounced on him, sucking him so far into her mouth he saw stars underneath his eyelids. It was only when he started the lyrics again, and she became that much more enthusiastic about giving him what had to be the world's best blow job that he understood.

It made sense; her little crush on Finn (not love, never love) had started because of music. In their first little messed up relationship (the prelude, Rachel had called it) she told him to sing to her in order to win her over, and he did with fantastic results. It made him feel stupid for not realising it earlier. Music got Rachel Berry off.

He employed it whenever he was feeling a little too rushed, when it was all feeling a little too much; more at the beginning of their relationship, because who knew Berry was a freak that could make him loose it that quickly? Now it only tended to come out on special occasions, or when Berry wanted to try something new that she had found on the internet, or when he wanted to tease her. This time was all of the above, which was why he had pulled out their song. Because if any song made her come apart, their song drove her to absolute hysterics.

"_I've been inclined to believe it never would_."

He flicked his thumb nail over her clit, grinning in smug satisfaction as she let out a low moan, deep in her throat. Three of his fingers were pumping in and out of her, slowly and with practiced ease, though considering how wet she was even the most inexperienced could have figured out what to do. Fortunately for Berry, she was with the very experienced Puck, and he knew exactly what to do to get the response he wanted out of her.

Like tweaking hard on her nipples, which he did as he continued to sing, before pulling his hand away from her upper body to shift himself. Puck's grin widened at her mewl of loss.

"_And now I, I look at the night, whooo_," he breathed against her ear, shifting his entire body closer to her, touching very lightly from shoulder to toes, his front against her side. The only exception was the pouty lips which very slightly brushed against her ears as he sang, and his hand inside of her of course. She was close, very close.

"_And it don't seem so lonely, we **fill it up** with only two_."

His singing was becoming breathier as she got closer to her climax, his hand working her furiously now, finding that delicious spot inside of her and flexing his index finger in a come hither gesture, the pressure against her g-spot making her moan his name continuously. He closed his eyes and shivered, just for a second, at the sound of his name falling off of her swollen lips. They quickly opened though, because he would never forgive himself if he didn't see the results to all his work.

Her breath was coming in high pitched, annoying little gasps as she tried to suck in enough oxygen, but Puck wouldn't allow it. Pulling his fingers out almost all the way, he watched as her body practically convulsed in an effort to stop him, and he could feel her clenching around his fingertips. Her eyes shot open, pretty little mouth turned into a snarl as she whipped her head to the side to look at him, and he allowed it for just a moment, even his singing stopping. Then, without warning, he plunged them back into her, singing the last chorus to the song, crooning sweetly about touching hands with the smug smile back in place.

Her eyes stayed open as she orgasmed, glazed over as she kept looking at him without really seeing him at all. Puck's gaze met hers for a moment, before it swept over her beautiful, naked body, completely drenched in sweat. Her hands were gripping the comforter underneath her, arms at awkward angles, legs spread as wide as they could given her limited space. _Absolutely beautiful_, he thought, close to reverent. _And absolutely all mine_.

He settled himself down comfortably next to her, idly humming 'Sweet Caroline' until she came down from her high, dreamy smile plastered on her face as she settled her head back on her pillow. When she came out from it and pounced on him, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist to start taking off his clothes, Puck had to laugh out loud. "Happy birthday, baby," he told her before she kissed him.


End file.
